mateoprovincesfandomcom-20200214-history
St. Matthew's, Montverde
St. Matthew's is the most populous city in Montverde and the most populous city in the Mateo Republic, located in central-southeast Montverde near the Baroda Ocean. With a census-estimated 2016 population of 219,728 within a land area of 84 square miles (135 km2) it also is the largest city in the Southern Mateo. It is the principal city of the Balmont Valley Metropolitan Area, which is the most populated metropolitan area in the Mateo Republic. St. Matthew’s is the most affluent city in Monte, with most household incomes reaching $80,000 and more. The city is the cultural and economic center of the Balmont Valley, and is home to over 50 government contractors and federal headquarters. Geography As of July 2016, St. Matthew’s City and County has a combined area of 84 square miles , of which 72.3 square miles is land and 11.7 square miles. Less than 14% is of the total area covered by water (0.98%). St. Matthew’s is situated along both the Gaimes and Weston Rivers. The Gaimes River ends and empties into Butler Lake, just east of Downtown. The Weston River flows southeast through the city and continues into southern Monte, while the Gaimes continues northwest into northern St. Matthew’s. St. Matthew’s is located in Monte’s Balmont Region. Its development has been influenced by its location on the Twin Rivers, which spurred St. Matthew’s growth. Much of the city is located on a very wide and flat floodplain surrounded by hill country on all sides. Much of the northern and eastern areas was so hilly that the area had to be completely terraformed as the city grew. In the late 90s, most creeks were rerouted or placed in canals to prevent flooding. Areas north of Chambers Airport are above the flood plain, and are composed of gently rolling hills. The westernmost parts of St. Matthew’s County are scenic and largely undeveloped, which is also home to Poti Memorial Forest. The St. Matthew’s Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA), the largest in Monte, includes the Monte county of St. Matthew’s, plus seven outlying counties, all in Monte. Climate St. Matthew's has four distinct seasons, including hot, humid summers and cool winters. Precipitation is evenly distributed throughout the year, with an average of 43 inches (110 cm) of rainfall. Storms occur, but are not common during the summer months, and account for the majority of the average 7 days with thunder per year. Despite the rainfall, St. Matthew's remains one of the driest cities because majority of the year the city receives little to no rainfall for extended periods. Snowfall is not uncommon during the winter months, especially in the northern regions. During spring months is when the city receives most of its rain. The Abajo Valley floods frequently during these months, but a new water channeling system is in place to help prevent this. The region also experiences little sunlight during the spring, as overcast skies have become a hallmark of the spring gloom weather. National Parks: * Butler Forest National Park Cityscape St. Matthew’s is primarily low density, but the areas in close proximity to downtown tend to have more high rises and high density housing. There are over 25 villages within the city, and more than 10 districts. Demographics St. Matthew’s is the wealthiest county in Monte, and the average incomes continue to rise. As of 2016, the average household made $88,160 and the average family made upwards of $132,000+. The most populous city in the county is St. Matthew’s City. The County of St. Matthew’s Population 1,255,584 * Population Density ** 28,536/per sq. mile Wealth: * Avg. Household Income ** $80,160 * Avg. Family Income ** $120,240 Age: As of the 2016 census, children (ages 1-12) make up roughly 7% of the population, teenagers (13-18) made up 15% of the population, young adults (age 19-32) made up about 25% of the population and adults (ages 33-50) made up the largest portion, 32%. Elders also made 21% of the population. Education: of residents over 20 years old, 88% of the population graduated high school, and 54% had at least a bachelor’s degree. Of those who attended college in St. Matthew’s County, 96% graduated, making the region one of the most recognized, well-educated, and highest earning metro areas in the Monte. Economy In 2016, the government accounted for about 43% of the jobs in St. Matthew’s. This is thought to immunize St. Matthew's to economic downturns because the government continues operations even during recessions. Many organizations such as law firms, independent contractors (both defense and civilian), non-profit organizations, lobbying firms, trade unions, industry trade groups, and professional associations have their headquarters in or near St. Matthew's to be close to the government. Provincial Agencies located in St. Matthew's County Agencies located in St. Matthew's Companies located in St. Matthew’s Tourism is St. Matthew's second largest industry. The county also hosts nearly 200 foreign embassies, which also helps contribute to the local economy. The forestry sector accounted for almost a quarter of all jobs in St. Matthew’s, making forestry the single largest non-government industry in the county. St. Matthew's has also had growing industries not directly related to government, especially in the areas of education, finance, public policy, and scientific research. Abajo Valley University, LoRenzo University and Monte Medical Research Center, are the top three non-government-related employers in the city as of 2016. Government ---- Provincial Agencies located in St. Matthew's The Province of Monte’s legislature, executive office, and executive court are located in Annapol. While Annapolis is the state's only capital, some administrative offices, including a number of cabinet level departments are based in Baltimore. A county executive is responsible for providing direction, supervision, and administrative oversight of all executive departments, agencies, and offices. In addition, the executive has the highest authority in the county council. The current executive is Jacob Frazzier (D). An elected representative from each city is permitted to the council board, the traditional form of government. Public Safety St. Matthew’s County Sheriff patrols and operates county-wide. However, each city has its own police force and independent public safety policies. The St. Matthew's Fire Department provides both fire suppression and emergency medical services to the county, although majority of the stations are owned independently. Education The city’s educative system is conformed by St. Matthew’s County Public Schools and other private institutions in the area. St. Matthew’s County Public Schools All Public Primary, High Schools are operated and overseen by SMCPS. The School District consistently ranks in the top 10 school districts in the country and is one of the best in Monte. St. Matthew’s County College St. Matthew's has the most college campuses per capita than any other county. The SMCPS system retains ownership of most of the colleges in the county, but many are still privately owned. The flagship college of SMCPS is St Matthew's College, in Downtown. The college has several campuses in almost every district within the county. The most notable and largest university in the city is the University of Monte, St. Matthew’s, the flagship university of the University of Monte system'. '''The presence of UMSM has made St. Matthew’s a prime research destination and one of the top research cities in the nation. In turn, St. Matthew's is one of Monte’s most educated cities and thousands of students relocate to St. Matthew's to study at USMS. The university hosts many science and sporting events and has its own waterfront area. USMS is located just north of the '''Holly Hills' district. The county is home to five major universities and colleges: Public Universities: * University of Monte, St. Matthew's (UMSM) Private Universities: * Abajo Valley University (Weston) * Holly University (Holly Hills) * Kharrim College of Design (Trentwood) * LoRenzo University (Empire Village) * Spencetown College (Downtown Spencetown) * University of Central Monte (UCM) Co-Ed * Chambers Flight School Sports St. Matthew's is home to four collegiate teams and two professional MGAA teams, and also hosts many numerous other sports events. Professional Teams based in St. Matthew's: In March 2016, the Rocketeers basketball team rallied the undefeated Karre State Cougars and upset them in St. Matthew’s to win their first professional tournament. Collegiate teams based in St. Matthew’s: Transportation Highways and Freeways As of 2016, only two main highways run through the county. Monte Route 1 runs east-west and terminates at the confluence of Monte Route 2, near Trentwood. Monte Route 1 is the busiest highway in the county and has undergone many construction projects. Most highways in the county maintain their rural status, with 2 lanes each direction, but Monte Route 1 has recently completed construction of four lanes each way. Portions of Route 2 also have 3 lanes, specifically near the confluence of route 1. In addition, the Abajo Highway runs through the Abajo Valley and connects the region with the rest of St. Matthew's via its confluence with Route 1. Mass Transit The SMTA Mass Transit Project, which was on course for completion in 2017, was completed several months early. The St. Matthew's Transit Authority now operates several over 20 bus lines across the county, specifically in St. Matthew’s City and Spencetown, where congestion continues to plague the two cities. The SMTA also directly subcontracts private local bus agencies that supply busses for local transit lines. The SMTA also operates the regional metro system, which covers nearly all of the city limits. The subway has been the fastest growing mass transit service in the city and the city plans to add more lines as the system expands into the valley. Airports Chambers National Airport (CIA) opened in early 2016, in what was then the northern part of St. Matthew's County. It is the now one of two primary airports of the St. Matthew’s Metropolitan Area, and one of the top employers for residents of St. Matthew’s County. The Airport has historically handled both international and domestic flights, but now only handles domestic flights due to the presence of SMX. St. Matthew’s International Airport opened in July 2016. It was built to answer the demanding influx of tourists and was designated the official international airport of the St. Matthew's Metro Area. As a result, Chambers was designated as a national airport and flights were redirected to SMX. The airport has a built-in metro station and the area outside the airport serves as a mixed-use commercial area. Rail SMTA operates St. Matthew’s Rail Authority (SMRA), which operates 3 rail lines across the county. There are currently two passenger train stations in the county (St. Matthew's City and Hillcrest). The agency also oversees two freight stations, both located on the site of Chambers International Airport. Taxi The ZETI EXPRESS CAB CO. Is the official cab company of St. Matthew's. The privately-owned company is currently the only authorized taxi service in the county and has over 10 depots in city limits. Traffic St. Matthew’s is also noted to have one of the worst freeway traffic congestion of any major city, with commuters spending more than 45 minutes a day in non-rush hour traffic. Since then, the city has implemented new bus routes, metro lines, and has encouraged biking within the city. Communities Villages: * Carriage Hill * Concord Highlands * Dale Crossing * Elm Village * Empire Village * East Wheaton * Hickory Square * Garland * Mill Heights * Moore * Palomino Highlands * Pine Meadow * Spruce Park * South Davis * Sunnyside Heights * Westcott Village * Wheaton * Wheaton Village * Woodland Park North Region * East Holly Hills * Holly Hills * Rossing * Washington Abajo Valley * Briarwood * Holly Square * Weston Neighborhoods: * Bedford * Bethel * Butler Beach * Butler Heights * Chambers (Airport) * Chester City * Davis * Downtown * Florence * Florence Park * Hillcrest * Hillcrest Hills * Millford * Odessa * San Ardo * Schafter Park * SMX (Airport) * South Davis * South Trentwood * Spencetown * Sterling * Takoma * Trentwood * Wacissa * Wellington *West Trentwood